


If I Just Saved You, You Could Save Me Too

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Marcel/Louis - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Fluff, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel was use to living an isolated life with only Niall to keep him company every once in a while but that all ends when Louis comes into his life and is running from his dark past looking for a haven. Recognizing the signs of loneliness Marcel makes it his mission to pull Louis from the darkness that threatens to consume him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Just Saved You, You Could Save Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another one of my Marcel/Louis fics. I just felt like writing and this was born. Hope you enjoy it! If you have a Marcel/Louis one shot you want me to write then just leave me a comment. (:

Marcel sighed as he threw the empty box to the side and sat down on his bed to examine all his hard work. He glanced around the room a satisfied feeling swelling inside him. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad living on his own after all. He was snapped from his thoughts when the doorbell rang. Curiously he hurried to answer the door.

 

“Oh, hello are you Marcel?”

 

“Yeah that’s me can I help you?” he asked eyeing the stranger cautiously.

 

“I’m Niall’s friend he said you were looking for a flat mate and it just so happens I’m in need of a place to stay.” He said twisting his hands together nervously, “That’s if the spot hasn’t already been taken.” He added quickly. Marcel smiled before stepping aside and gesturing him into the flat, “No it hasn’t been taken yet.” He said closing the door behind them.

 

“Great, I’m Louis, by the way. It’s nice to meet you finally I’ve heard a lot about you from Niall.” He said smiling up at him. Marcel suddenly felt very hot. He walked over and switched on the fan, “So when are you going move your things in?” Marcel asked trying to break the awkward silence.

 

“This is all my stuff.” He said placing a duffel bag on the floor.

 

Marcel frowned at the fact that Louis only had a bag full of clothes and no other possessions, “If you need a ride somewhere to pick up the rest of your things I can drive you.” Marcel replied thinking maybe Louis was too afraid to ask, “N-No this is all of it.” He answered sadly. Louis balled up his hands to keep them from trembling, “Alright well I’ll show you to your room.” The younger boy said leading Louis to the room next to his, “I’ll leave you alone. If you need me I’ll be in the living room.” He said before closing the door gently behind him.

 

The younger boy went into the living room and sat down on the couch before pulling out his phone dialing Niall’s number.

 

“Hey Marcie has Louis showed up?” Niall asked as soon as he answered the call.

 

“Yeah he just arrived. I don’t mind him staying with me but is there something you’re not telling me?” Marcel asked bluntly.

 

After a moment of silence Niall sighed, “Yeah but promise you don’t fly off the handle when I tell you.” He said cautiously. Marcel closed his eyes taking a deep breath to prepare him for whatever Niall was about to tell him, “I promise.” Marcel replied once he calmed down a bit, “He’s hiding from his ex-boyfriend.” Niall said hurriedly.

 

 

“What do you mean hiding?” Marcel asked confused.

 

“About three weeks ago Louis calls me and tells me that his now ex-boyfriend Jacob has been getting even more violent than normal. I already knew Louis got beat on by Jacob and I’ve told him to leave that scum bag a million times but he feared for his life so he didn’t. I wanted him to come move in with me but Louis said that it’s too dangerous because Jacob knows where I live so you came to mind. There’s nowhere safer for him then with you because you just moved into that flat so no one knows you and you can help heal Louis’ wounds.” Niall explained, “He needs unconditional love Marcie. You know what it’s like to be alone and Louis is filled with such sadness that even I can’t pull him out but I know you can.”

 

Marcel knew Niall was right he did know what it was like. His entire life he went unnoticed by everyone. No friends except Niall and a family that didn’t have any time for him, “I’ll do what I can for him. It probably won’t be much but I won’t let anyone hurt him. “Marcel said confidently.

 

“Thank you I knew I could count on you. Make sure he eats because he has a habit of not eating.” Niall said happily, “I’ll call you back tonight Liam is about to be here.” He added.

 

“Okay, talk to you later then.” Marcel said before hanging up. There was nothing in the house to eat so he ordered some pizza. After 30 minutes it arrived. He glared at the delivery guy that almost knocked down his door with his obnoxiously hard knocking and grabbed his pizza from him after giving him the right amount of money.

 

“Who was it?” Louis said peeping his head around the corner a scared look on his face, “Uhm, delivery guy – I ordered us pizza.” He said softly, “Come sit and eat.” He added sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to him. Louis slowly made his way over and sat down. The two ate in silence. Marcel stared at Louis when he wasn’t looking and noticed how sad he looked. Without thinking he reached out and placed his hand on Louis’ back comfortingly. When Louis felt a warm hand on his back his reaction was to jerk away, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Marcel said biting his lip nervously, “I wanted to comfort you.” He whispered barely audible.

 

“He told you didn’t he?” Louis asked quietly not looking Marcel in the eyes. He felt the couch dip down further as Marcel scooted closer to him, “Yeah he did it’s nothing to be ashamed of Lou.”

 

The older boy felt his eyes sting as he held back the tears that threatened to fall, “I don’t need anyone’s pity.” He mumbled his breathing becoming more erratic as he let his emotions take over, “I don’t pity you. I care about you.” Marcel replied. Even though it sounded absurd that he cared for someone he hasn’t even known a full day it was the truth. He knew what it was like to feel isolated and consumed by sadness. He had spent much of his life feeling that way. The younger boy couldn’t bear seeing someone else feeling like that, “No one co-could possibly care about me. I don’t even care about myself.” Louis answered tears falling from his eyes. Marcel tilted Louis’ head so he could wipe his tears away as they slid down his tan face, “Let it all out Louis because holding it in will only hurt you even more.” Marcel said pulling the older boy to his chest. Louis clung to him burying his face into Marcel’s white button up shirt as he sobbed.

 

Marcel held Louis tightly. He had always wanted someone to hold him when he cried but there was never anyone there for him and he had felt so alone. There was no way he was going to sit around and watch someone suffer like he did and not do anything about it. Marcel ran his hand up and down Louis’ back. They stayed like that for what felt like a lifetime before Louis’ breathing slowed down. Marcel glanced at his face and noticed he had fallen asleep. Smiling Marcel slowly leaned back in a laying position and wrapped his arms protectively around Louis before drifting off to sleep.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

As the days turned into weeks Marcel and Louis grew close. It was as if a force was pulling them together. On this sunny afternoon Niall found himself smiling at them as they cuddled on the couch while the three of them watched TV.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Louis asked chuckling when he glanced over at Niall.

 

“Oh, nothing I was just thinking. Is the picnic still on for tomorrow?” he asked quickly changing the subject, “Mhm I’m going to finish helping Marcel with the food tonight so it’ll be ready for tomorrow. Where are we having this picnic anyways?” Louis asked curiously, “It’s a secret.” Marcel replied as he sat up. Louis’ pouted, “How come I can’t know. Niall knows!” he said also sitting up and leaning his head on Marcel’s shoulder, “Niall and I use to go there all the time. It was our secret place; some where we could escape from the world for a while. You’ll love it, I promise.” He said pushing a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

 

Even though Marcel and Louis had grown very fond of each other the chemistry between them remained chaste. They cuddled and shared the occasional kiss on the cheek but nothing else. Niall thought it was cute how naïve they were about the others feelings but it was best to let them work it out on their own, “Well I think I’m going to head home and take a nap I’m tired.” Niall announced getting up from the couch, “I’ll see you two tomorrow, bye!” he said as he walked out the door.

 

-_-_-_-

 

When Niall arrived at his flat he noticed a blue truck parked in his spot, “Dammit out of all the spots this asshole has to park in my spot.” He grumbled parking next to the large truck. As he got out of his car someone came up behind him and shoved him up against his vehicle, “Where have you been Niall?” Jacob asked his voice dangerously low. Niall turned around glaring at him, “That’s none of your fucking business.” He replied spitefully. The older boy laughed darkly before grabbing Niall by the front of his shirt, “I know you know where Louis is at. Tell me where he is.” He said pinning the Irish boy against his car, “Even if I did know where Louis was I’d never tell you. Why don’t you move the fuck on and find someone else to beat up on.” Niall spat struggling against Jacob’s strong grip. Jacob growled and threw Niall to the ground. His head slammed against the pavement causing Niall to gasp in pain.

 

“I’ll find him with or without your help. Just stay out of my way.” He said kicking Niall before getting in his truck and speeding off. Niall pushed himself up off the ground the stumbled into his flat. He went into the bathroom and examined his head. He had a gash but it wasn’t that bad. He cleaned the wound and placed a bandage on it.

 

-_-_-_-

 

Marcel chuckled at how hard Louis was trying to help with the food even though he was a terrible cook. He watched amused as Louis chopped vegetables for the salad. Marcel phone began ringing loudly he swiftly picked up it seeing Niall’s name flash on the screen, “Hey Niall miss me already?” he said jokingly, “Marcie don’t tell Louis but Jacob just came to see me.” he said quickly wincing as he laid down in his bed, “What are you okay?” Marcel asked quietly his voice full of concern, “I’m fine he just roughed me up a bit but it’s nothing to worry you about. He asked me where Louis was but I didn’t tell him. If you see a mysterious blue truck around that’s Jacob. I doubt he’ll find you but just in case he does Marcie I want you to promise me you’ll take Louis and run. Please don’t try and be a hero.” He pleaded, “I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to either of you.” He added.

 

Marcel was at a loss for words, “I-I promise.” He whispered worriedly. Niall sighed, “I’m sorry for getting you involved in this.”

 

“Stop worrying yourself nothing has happened to me or Louis. We’re fine you should stay over at Liam's in case he comes back around causing trouble.”  Marcel said urgently smiling at Louis when he glanced over at him quirking an eyebrow curiously at all his whispering, “I will you two be safe and call me if anything happens.” He replied.

 

“Alright I will. Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He answered before hanging up his phone. He walked over to where Louis was and wrapped his arms around the older boy’s waist before pushing a kiss to his cheek, “Is everything okay, love?” he asked absentmindedly as he continued to cut produce, “Yeah everything’s fine. What do you say we hit the hay and wake up early to finish all of this?” Marcel asked just wanting to hold Louis in his arms. Louis nodded and without any questioning he began cleaning up with Marcel’s help. When they were finally in bed together Marcel held the older boy tightly in his arms his face buried in his neck. He tried his best to keep from trembling but his nerves got the better of him, “Are you sure you’re okay Marcie?” he asked cutely pushing kisses to the top of his head, “Yeah ju-just a little chilly.” He said sighing. He hated lying to Louis but it was for his own safety. Louis pulled the covers snuggly around both of them. Marcel laid awake hours after Louis had fallen asleep his mind racing. He tossed and turned before sleep finally took him.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

The next day things moved smoothly he and Louis woke up early to finish the food for the picnic and when it was time they left, “Niall said he’s going to meet us at the secret location.” Marcel said as they drove down a dirt road, “This place is creepy.” Louis said chuckling as he stared out the window.

 

“That’s why no one ever goes back here.” Marcel replied happily pulling over to the side and parking the car. He got out running over to Louis’ side and opening the door for him, “Thank you, love.” He said blushing. Marcel smiled lacing their fingers together before grabbing the large picnic basket with the other hand. Marcel led them into the woods and they wove in and out of the trees until they came to a small bridge, “Close your eyes babe.” Marcel said as they neared the spot. Louis laughed but did as he was told. For a few seconds they walked in silence before stopping, “Are we here?” Louis asked when Marcel let go of his hand, “Yeah open your eyes.”

 

When Louis opened his eyes he gasped in amazement.  He walked a bit further into the field of brightly colored flowers, “It’s beautiful Marcel.” He said running his hand across a few of the flowers, “Come on we’re going over there.” He said pointing to a lush green hill in the distance. They walked hand in hand up the hill before they finally made it to the top. Marcel pulled a blanket from the basket and laid it out before they both sat down.

 

“I hope Niall gets here soon I’m starving.” Louis said as his stomach growled, “When I called him he was leaving Liam’s house so he should be here soon.” Marcel replied pushing a kiss to the tip of Louis’ nose.

 

“Wey hey!” Niall’s loud voice shouted. They both looked to see him running up the hill, “About time you got here.” Louis said playfully, “Sorry I was spending time Li and he didn’t want me to go.” He replied sitting down on the blanket next to Louis. Without saying anything they all dug into the basket pulling out random food and began eating, “This is delicious Marcie! Great, great job.” Niall said his mouth full of food.

 

“Louis helped too.” Marcel said happily.

 

“Thank you Loubear.”

 

“No thank you Niall.” A voice said from behind them. They all jumped up at the sight of Jacob climbing up the hill a smirk on his face, “Marcel take Louis and run now!” Niall shouted as Jacob shoved the Irish boy to the ground and began approaching the duo. Marcel stared at Niall his eyes full of panic. He grabbed Louis and shielded him with his own body, “If you want him you’re going to have to go through me first.” Marcel said his voice shaking.

 

“Is this your new boyfriend Louis? You’ve really lowered your standards.” Jacob said laughing.

 

“If anything happens you have to run away, promise me.” Marcel whispered to Louis, “I’m not leaving you.” He replied stubbornly. Jacob pulled a switch blade from his pocket and flipped the blade out, “I’m going to gut you if you don’t move out of my way four eyes.” He said, “How original is that the best you can come up with, four eyes?” Marcel chuckled amused. He squeaked when Jacob grabbed him by the front of his shirt and held the blade against is clothed chest, “You think this is a game?” he sneered wickedly. Niall got up from the ground and shoved Jacob as hard as he could and grabbed Louis from behind Marcel pulling away from the brute.

 

When Jacob lurched forward due to Niall’s shove the blade sliced through Marcel’s thin shirt cutting his skin open, “Nice going Niall looks like your bright idea injured your friend.” He said moving so they could see the blood that soaked part of Marcel’s white shirt. Marcel put pressure on his wound wincing, “Run.” He mouthed to Niall.

 

Niall looked at Marcel in disbelief but he could feel Louis shaking violently behind him as he clung to Niall’s body. Marcel screamed and jumped on Jacob’s back throwing punch after punch to his face. Niall grabbed Louis and took off down the hill. Louis struggled not wanting to leave Marcel to fend for himself. As they neared the bottom of the hill Liam and a group of police officers ran up to them, “Liam what are you doing here?!” Niall asked, “I saw that guy following you when you left the house and I called the police!” he shouted.

 

“Please help Marcel, please!” Louis shouted at the police officers urgently before they began running up the hill where Jacob had Marcel pinned to the ground. By the time the police had tackled Jacob to the ground Marcel’s face was bloodied, “Marcel, baby, look at me are you okay?” Louis asked tears falling from his eyes as he cradled the younger boy’s head in his lap. Marcel reached up caressing Louis’ face lovingly before passing out. Louis sobbed loudly as Niall pulled him away from Marcel’s limp body as the police carried him to the ambulance that was waiting.

 

-_-_-_-

 

“Louis I’m fine babe.” Marcel said as Louis fussed over him as he sat on the older boy’s bed, “The doctor said I had to change your bandage every 2 hours and it’s been two hours since we’ve gotten home from the hospital so take your shirt off.” He commanded his face scrunched up cutely. Marcel huffed dramatically before attempting to unbutton his shirt as his fingers trembled. Louis noticed before lightly pushing Marcel’s hands out of the way to unbutton the rest of the buttons. The younger boy could feel his face flush red when Louis’ hands slid against his shoulders as he pulled the shirt the rest of the way off. Marcel bit his lip nervously as his heart started to race and his palms began to sweat. The younger boy glanced up at Louis when his hands brushed against his face as he was taking off his glasses and set them carefully on the bed, “I have to clean this cut too.” He whispered his face close to Marcel’s.

 

They stared into each other’s eyes both of them mesmerized by the other. Louis reached up placing his hand over Marcel’s heart and felt how fast it was beating underneath his palm, “Shhh relax.” He said barely audible before leaning in and pushing their lips together. Louis crawled into Marcel’s lap and the younger boy wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. They stayed like that for what felt like a life time their lips fitting together like a puzzle piece as they kissed each other slowly and passionately.  Louis was the first to pull away. He stared at Marcel smiling, “I love you.” He whispered pushing another kiss to his lips.

 

Marcel could have sworn his heart exploded in his chest at that very moment. Never before had anyone said those three words to him. Hearing them for the first time made him feel dizzy. He smiled shyly up at Louis before lacing their fingers together, “I love you too, always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated!!! (:


End file.
